Sterling Archer
Sterling Archer is the main character in the TV show Archer. He is known as the world's most dangerous spy, but is also a complete womanizer, idiot, and momma's boy (his mother also happens to be his boss). Biography Sterling Archer is a secret agent who works for ISIS. He frequently uses his occupation to seduce beautiful women, engaging in some depraved sex acts offscreen that the audience can only guess at (the morning after scenes always show an abundance of toys, stains, slap marks and occaisionally animals). Archer is a bully to accountant Cyril Figgis, fellow agent Ray Gillette and HR rep Pam Poovey, belittling them for various reasons. He once dated fellow agent Lana Kane, but the relationship has since ended. It's implied they still have unresolved feelings for each other and they occasionally sleep together. Archer also treats his butler Woodhouse like dirt due to his status. Although Archer resuses to settle down with one woman, he instantly falls in love with Russian agent Katya Kazanova. He even tried getting off alcohol in an attempt to make his relationship with her work. When Katya was killed, he ran off to a secluded island to grieve. Despite his nasty attitude, Archer does have his sympathetic moments. He tried to save Woodhouse's life one time, despite Woodhouse not being in any danger. He also shows a soft spot for most animals, with the exception of alligators. When Archer as diagnosed with cancer, he genuinely tried to make amends with the people he mistreated, though this was all forgotten as soon as his cancer went into remission. He also bonds with a closet homosexual that he was sent to honey-trap, despite his intolerant attitude towards gays. Archer's most recurring enemy is rival agent Barry Dylan. Archer left Barry crippled and had sex with his girlfriend, sparking a vendetta between them. This started out as petty inconnveniences, such as sticking Archer with child support, but after Barry was further crippled and rebuilt as a cyborg, the antagonism became even more pronounced. Archer's relationship with his mother is by far his most complex. Malory Archer conceived him out of wedlock to an unknown man and had been absent for most of his childhood. Despite having a strained relationship, Archer seems heavily dependent on Malory, appraently only getting through school and college by having his mother bribe or threaten anyone who might fail him. It's also implied that there's some unresolved Oedipal issues among them, since both Archers show contempt for anybody who shows any romantic interest in the other. The two do care for each other though, just not in an outward or conventional sense. Gallery Archer-14.jpg Archer-s6-ep1-004.jpg Archermerge.png Image 1.jpg Archer 6x04 00014.jpg Archer-season-6-episode-10-lana-and-archer-2.jpg Trivia *Archer's idol is Burt Reynolds. This was a major source of conflict for him as Burt briefly dated his mother. *Archer refuses to work without his black turtle-neck sweaters. *His favourite snack is gummy bears. He sometimes goes a whole day eating nothing but gummy bears. *Archer drinks during the day. His reasoning being that he's trying to ward off what must by now be a death-inducing hangover. *Despite being portrayed as an imbecile who only suvives on dumb luck, Archer is well-read as a result of going to a private school. *Archer loves lacrosse. *Archer is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin, who also voiced Bob Belcher. Archer actually assumed the identity of Bob in one episode. Category:Male Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:In love heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Rich Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Gunmen Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:True Neutral Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Womanizer Category:Ladies Men Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Archers Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Mature Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Knifemen Category:Secret Agents Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Envious Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Parents Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Flatuents